fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death
Battle of Bracelets: the Cursed Death '''is the third game of Battle of Bracelets. It's the sequel of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. In this story, Aingeru becomes the protagonist again and Drake becomes a helper of him. It includes more characeters than usual and new features like new abilities, the mega-weapons, creatures to help the characters, new modes and new items. This game is for Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Prima. It will be released on September 12th, 2012. Story Welcome to the Hades Aingeru with other Golden Bracelets have gone into the temple of Avernus Lake and go into the cave of the temple. But before arriving to the next place, Drake and other Dark Bracelets are arriving too. The thing is there is a new Dark Bracelet, he's called Uil and he will challenge you (Lv2 10). Be careful, he uses a weird weapon that mixes some attacks and make them more powerful. After that, he explains what he wears, a super-weapon. Then you can keep walking. Finally, you arrive to a room of a temple. There, Radamantis is waiting for some of his enemies. When you appear, he challenges you to a fight to prove your strength (Lv2 10). After that, Aeacus and Minos appear, and behind Radamantis, Pandora. They challenge you to visit the four Oracles of Hades Fields and defeat the sages of the Oracle to know where Bella is. The first Oracle you should go it's West Oracle, where you can find Master Crane, West Sage. The route is crossing some cities which disappeared in the past. The first city is Hardskull City where Shura is waiting for you. He had to warn you about oracles, they are very hard to defeat you. But Francis appears behind him and challenges you to fight (Lv2 12). He has new abilities and attacks. After that, when you leave from the city, Amanda stops you and challenges you (Lv2 14). First Oracles When you arrive to the oracle, you find a boy with a Golden Bracelet, he says he is the Emerald Bracelet, Alex, he has been in the Hades for some months. But suddenly, the sage of the West Oracle, Crane, appears (Lv2 17). If you defeat him, Alex will be able to go with you in the challenge. Now Alex wants you to fight against him to train (Lv2 19). After that, you have to travel to the south, where the next Oracle waits for you, Mason. You have to go to the Morthius City, where Radamantis is waiting for you. He has a dragon there and he wants to fight you (Lv2 25). If you defeat him, he will show you a cave near the city where you can find the dragon that you can use. After that, you can leave the city but you will find other person, Jairo. He is the guardian of Virgo Quest and he wants to fight you (Lv2 22). He explains then that he must control all that can trigger problems to Hades. After that, you arrives to the South Oracle, where you can find Mason, the South Sage, in this case, the prisoner is Will, the Gray Bracelet. If you defeat Mason (Lv2 25), Will will be liberated. The new mate, Will, wants to fight you (Lv2 27), after that you can keep travelling. The route continues to the north but soon, Drake that wants to fight against you. Remember he is still your enemy (Lv2 28). But he's not the only Dark Bracelet who is there, Inferna and Alange find you and challenges you (Lv2 27) Alange (Lv2 29). That's weird that so many Dark Bracelets are there, so you will find an important city in the middle of the Hades, Megatea City. The Dead Giant City Suddenly, Uil arrives and starts to clean a placard where it was written "Megatea City". Some people remember that there was a city called like that near Waterness City and that what destroyed some years ago but in a weird way, without brash, like everything disappeared. Golden and Dark Bracelets start walking across the city. Suddenly, Bella appears. She is distant and wants to fight you (Lv2 30) like she didn't care you were there. After that, she tells you that she doesn't want to be saved and they had to leave the Hades. Soon Crane (Lv2 31) and Mason (Lv2 32) appears too to hold all of you in that city. After that, Pandora appears with a lot of Death Soldiers to defeat you (Lv2 32) and Death Soldiers (x3) (Lv2 30). If you go to the north of the city, you will find a destroyed station that will seem you similar to one near Waterness City, that's actually the same station where Minos is waiting for you to fight you, be careful because it's hard to defeat (Lv2 35). Rachel arrives and tells you that she had seen that station before and tell you about this station. After that, other Death Bracelet called Julius, who is the Taurus Challenger arrives to defeat you (Lv2 36). After defeating Julius, you will find a temple where Tucker ask you a fight to improve (Lv2 38) his attacks. He tells you that there is other bracelet prisoned in the next Oracle, and his sage is Arend. The last steps on Hades Champs You are arriving to the third oracle, the East Oracle, where Arend is waiting for you. He has a prisoner in the oracle, it's a girl who wears a Turquoise Bracelet. She is called Elise. Arend will fight you to avoid you to liberate her (Lv2 40). After that, Elise will be liberated and she will want to fight you (Lv2 39). The route continues to the north but you will soon find a boy with a lyra. He is a Hades Commander called Orpheo (Lv2 42). He tells you about the curse that Hades suffers and why Bella's necklace is necessary for it. After the fight, he warns you about the future of the Golden and Dark Bracelets and they can't return so the future is sure. After that, you will arrive to the last city: Gasturia. It's a frozen city where you can't see anybody alive in there. That city looks dead, but suddenly, you will see Aeacus and he'll want to stop you with a fight (Lv2 45). He warns you about the last Oracle and the quest that they have in the future. You'll be able to see several items in that place. If you continue walking, you will find Garone that he wants to fight to improve (Lv2 46). After that, you can continue to the north to arrive to the last Oracle. The last sage is Andrew, the North Sage and he has other Golden Bracelet as prisoner: Coco. If you defeat him (Lv2 49), Coco will be free. Hades Link: Bella's Decision The last Oracle battle has finished and the Golden Bracelets have to look for Bella, the route continues to the north. It's a little route that finishes in the giant gate. That's the Hades Link, a place where a person can go to the Hades Acropolis. But things won't be so easy, suddenly Radamantis appears (Lv2 52) ready to fight. But after that, Julius, Arend and Orpheo will appear to fight (Lv2 51) each one. Before the fight, Bella will appear. After seeing that her friends have gone there to rescue her, she decides to come back, but Radamantis will steal her the necklace that she wore, and he goes across the gate. Now Bella became one of the most important Hades criminals. After a difficult battle, Orpheo tells you the form to leave the Hades, you need to go to the Last Gate, behind the Hades Palace. The Golden Bracelets decide to go to that gate, but Julius tells you that you won't be able to leave it because you are criminals. They go across the gate, and you will too. But as soon as you arrive to the Hades Acropolis, Pandora will wait for you to fight (Lv2 55) but Saido, Francis, Talles and Amanda will be waiting for you too (Lv2 53). After that, she will show you the Anti-Zodiacal Challenge, and the first one is Piscis Palace. The Antizodiacal Challenge The first challenge is '''Piscis Palace. '''The palace reminds you a sewer. The main room is surrounded by a water channel and the water leaves to little tunnels. A girl appears, she is dressed in blue colours and tells you that she's called Driane, the Death Piscis. When she activates the bracelet, the tunnels are closed and the room starts to be flooded. Your quest is defeating her before dying because of drowning (Lv2 55). After defeating her, the room will start to be free of water. Now your next challenge is Aquarius Palace. The second challenge is in '''Aquarius Palace. '''That palace is different, it's like a frozen cave. The main room is covered by ice, and it's cold there. Now, it's a boy the one who appears. He wears a white blue armor that will protect him of the ice. He's called Auteros, the Death Aquarius. When he activates his bracelets, the room gets colder and colder, the initial temperature is 0ºC (32ºF) and it will be descending to -100ºC (-148ºF). If you don't defeat him (Lv2 57) before the temperature arrives to -100ºC, you will die because of freezing. If Ice Attacks are used in the battle, the temperature will descend fast. You arrive to the '''Capricorn Palace. '''The air in the palace smells weirdly. Arend appear with a dark purple armor with long horns in the helmet. He tells you that the air is poisoned and you will have to fight him (Lv2 59) and "other special person". Aeacus appears with Tucker, who is possessed by the Death Judge (Lv2 58). You have 2 minutes to defeat them, liberate Tucker and leave the palace if you don't want to die because of poison. The fourth challenge is in '''Sagittarius Palace. '''The palace is on fire but you have enough place to fight your next rival. This one is Arkido, the Death Sagittarius, an archer with a strong energy (Lv2 60). His arrows can produce several effects. But the problem is, if you don't want to die because of fire you must defeat him and avoid all the traps to leave the palace in less than 5 minutes. The fifth quest is in '''Scorpio Palace. '''It's a sad palace with the minimum amount of light to see. You can go across the palace and you won't see anything that alert you. But suddenly, a wall locks the exit and the room where you are gets lighter. The challenger of that palace Monia will fight you (Lv2 62). The problem here are all the giant scorpions that appear there. If any of those scorpions sting you with their tail, you will die. As soon as you defeat Monia, the wall will be broken. You are in the middle of the anti-zodiacal quest. It's the sixth palace, '''Libra Palace. This one is controlled by Crane. This time, he's an expert of the defense. He wears the Libra balance that can be changed by two scudes. Now, he will avoid all the melee attacks and will keep the energy of the impact in the scudes, and then, he can use it against you. So the attacks must be large-scale ones (Lv2 65). If you lose the battle, Crane will kill you. The seventh challenge is Virgo Palace. 'As much as you know is that Jairo is the chief of that palace, but you can't see him there. When you come into the main room, you notice that the room is full of mirrors. You don't know where Jairo is but the battle starts and Jairo will start to attack you (Lv2 66). You must defeat him if you don't want to die. After that, you'll have to leave the mirror labyrinth in two minutes because the roof is going down and it will crush you. The eighth challenge to surpass is '''Leo Palace. '''The room of the battle looks normal, there are no traps, no creatures,... just a man. He appears and tell you that he's Liokho. He seems a normal bracelet but he has a high level (Lv2 69) and also a strong main ability: Lion Revolution (the user of this ability turns into a lion). If he uses his second ability, Poison Form, with the Lion Revolution, be really careful. The attack is lethal. Now, you can continue to the quest of Cancer. You are arriving to the last challenges. The next one is '''Cancer Palace. '''Here, you can find a frozen palace, similar to the Aquarius' one. The only differences are the people who controls it: Mason, and a boy on a giant crab. His name is Steven and he will fight you with his "little pet". The crab's attacks are dangerous as its big pincers are poisoned. Mason is Lv2 68 and Steven is Lv2 70. The added difficulty is that Mason froze all the room. The tenth quest is '''Gemini Palace. '''This palace is different. There are two roads and a closed door. Any of the two rooms have a Dark version of a Golden Bracelet: Dark Alex and Dark Elise (Lv2 71 each one). You have to go to the two main rooms to open the main door. The last room is controled by Castor and Pollux (Lv2 72 each one), the Gemini challengers. The fight will be normal, but if the use the attack ''Gemini Circle, you will die. You can go ahead fter that. You can continue to '''Taurus Palace. '''If you remember, Julius was the challenger of this palace. When you come into the main room, you can see a giant opened cage. But Julius doesn't appear there. Suddenly, a giant bull will attack you. Julius finally appears, he is ready to fight with his pet (Lv2 74). Be careful because that Bull called "taurogedon" can change his body to minotaur's one and in the animal form, he will try to smash you. After that, he will show you the road to go to the last palace. The last challenge of this part of the Hades is '''Aries Palace. '''This is the biggest room of fight. And it has weird elements and circuits in the floor. Suddenly, a man appears. He is Sariode, the Aries Challenger and he controls all the electric power with Electrosorption (Lv2 75). When the battle starts, you find the use of those circuits. They drive electricity, and sometimes it makes little electric explosions that will be more usual while the battle advances. If you lose the battle, Sariode will kill you. The next step is Hades Grand Palace. The Final Battle: Hades The entrance to the Hades Grand Palace is near. You must be ready for the final battle. To start, you will have to fight Pandora in the entrance bridge (Lv2 73). She will tell you where Hades is found. Continue. The next room has a door locked, you have to go to the ones of the right and the left, where you will find the keys of the door and Aeacus (Lv2 77) (left) and Minos (Lv2 77) (right). When you come back to the main room, Rhadamanthys is waiting for you (Lv2 79). You can open the door, behind it, there are long stairs to goes to the next room, where Orpheo is (Lv2 76). If you defeat him, he will give you all the energy that you have lost. Suddenly, Persephone appears... She doesn't arrive to be a god, but she's pretty powerful (Lv2 82). Her main traps are related to poison and death. Be careful. When you finish the battle, continue to the last room. In there, you can find a big space, with a long balcony at the end of the chamber. And then, a man on the throne, Hades. You have to fight him . Be careful with his change of mode. If he uses it, he will become stronger and all his attacks will improve. And if you fall out the balcony, you will die. That's the Tartarus. If you finally defeat Hades, he will be fair and will let you leave the Hades. You will be able to be alive again... THE END Characters Playable Characters That's the game of Battle of Bracelets Series with more playable characters, including some gods this time. * All these abilities are got when the bracelet has a sublevel 2. ** All those weapons are considered Mega-Weapons and they can unlock different attacks to the character's ones. Non-Playable Characters *Dark Soldiers' *Hades' Soldiers'' *'Driane '- She is the Piscis Challenger. *'Auteros '- He is the Aquarius Challenger. *'Arkido' - He is the Sagittarius Challenger. *'Monia '- She is the Scorpio Challenger. *'Liokho '- He is the Leo Challenger. *'Castor & Pollux '- They are the Gemini Challengers. *'Sariode'- He is the Aries Challenger *'Persephone '- She is the Queen of the Death. *'Euridice' - She is the Death Love Bracelet. *'Phobos '- He's the God of Fear. Items There are new items in this game. The main new items that you can find are the Weap Disks, new items that can work as weapons when the player wants. *'Weap Disk': It's a disk that gives a certain ability to the bracelet when it's put in the base of the bracelet. There are lots of different Weap Disks: **Cut Weap Disk: it produces a cut in the air or in other material. **Impact Weap Disk: it produces a hit when the hand of the bracelet is near the objective. It can move things if the impact is strong. **Air Weap Disk: it produces an air jet that can be used to give air or create a tornado depending of the strength of the air jet and how the player use it. **Explosive Weap Disk: it produces a giant presion that can make anything explode. **Electric Weap Disk: it produces an electric discharge whose power can be chosen, but it can also damage the user. **Fiery Weap Disk: this weap disk will make that the character can create flames, fireballs or just heat something. **Rotative Weap Disk: it makes that the bracelet who use it will be able to create rotation in any part of his body or over things that the user is touching. **Defense Weap Disk: it can create scudes and other defense elements. **Freezer Weap Disk: it creates a giant cold energy that can freeze anything really easily just with touching it. **Water Weap Disk: the water weap can get something wet or even flood if it has enough energy. *'Hades Sacred Necklace: '''This item is the element that cursed Hades. It has the key of his access to any dimension. It will wake up the Hades soul in the user of this element. It can change anyone's elements to Death element. It will wake up a lot of powerful attacks that will change depending of the character. *'Hades Main Keys: They are needed to open the first door of Hades Grand Palace. They are kept by Aeacus and Minos. They are in the hall rooms of Hades Grand Palace. *'Azure Key: '''This blue key with a pleasing sea fragrance locks Euridice in her trap. It's needed to get the mission ''The Past of Orpheo. And it opens the South Gate of the North Oracle. It can be got if you fight Andrew twice in the North Oracle. *'Vermilion Key: '''This red key is found in Libra's palace. It's needed to get into Thanatos chamber and get the mission ''The Three Hidden Rooms - Thanatos. ''It opens the left door of the room where Persephone is fought. *'Aquamarine Key: 'This blue key is found in Aries' palace. It's useful if the player wants to get into Hypnos chamber and get the mission ''The Three Hidden Rooms - Hypnos. ''It opens the door of the right in the room where Persephone is fought. *'Emerald Key: 'The last of the three keys that locks the last hidden room in Hades Grand Palace. This green key is given by Persephone. It's useful if the player wants to get into Phobos chamber and gets the mission ''The Three Hidden Rooms - Phobos. ''It opens any of the doors that are in Thanatos and Hypnos chambers. *'Drink: 'It lets the user of this item get the 10% of the total HP. *'Super Drink: 'It lets the user of this item get the 25% of the total HP. *'Mega Drink: 'It lets the user of this item get the 50% of the total HP. *'Total Drink: 'It lets the user of this item get all the HP. *'Antidote: 'It cures the poison. Different Weapons These weapons are different to the ones that the characters. These ones can be got along the story mode and mission mode. And they can be used by any character. You can see them here. Missions There will be different kind of missions, depending on the mode in which the player can do diiferent missions. To see all the missions, see here. Wi-fi Events There will be different Wi-fi Events in which you can get new modes, new places in the story mode or characters that can be got just if they download them. *'How to get Samty: '''there will be a Wi-fi Event to get Samty, the Overlight Bracelet to celebrate the creation of the game Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light. It will be released from the end of this year. It's just needed to use the password: '''OverlightHero. After that, you will get the West Key to open the gate next to the North Oracle. You have to go to the end of that route and fight him. *'Hades' Second Try: '''there will be a Wi-fi Event to get Hadical Aingeru. It will be released in January of 2013. It's just needed using the password: '''DeathAngel. '''You will unlock this mission that can't be made with Aingeru. After that, the closed room of the Hades Grand Palace will be open. In that room, there is also a throne with other man. This time is Aingeru, very changed, you will have to fight him. Finally, you will get him. *'Twin Deities: there will be other Wi-fi Event to get Thanatos and Hypnos. It will be released in March of 2013. It's needed use the password: 'TwinDeities. '''With this password you can come back to both hidden rooms in the Hades Grand Palace and fighting Thanatos and Hypnos again. If you defeat them, you will be able to get those characters as playable. Expansion Packs There will be at the moment 4 different expansion packs about three gods, Thanatos, Hypnos, Phobos and Persephone. There will be different sub-Bracelets that work and are minors of those gods. These expansion packs will be available in Nintendo Prima, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. They will be released at the end of 2012, on holidays. If you want to visit the page of the story of Thanatos, look here. If you want to visit the page of the story of Hypnos, look here. If you want to visit the page of the story of Phobos, look here. If you want to visit the page of the story of Persephone, look here. Achievements *'Too Powerful for a Rival: 'Defeat a rival with only an attack. *'Accidental Victory: 'Win a battle with less than 75 HP. *'Destroyer is your job: Destroy a battle stage in a battle. *'Golden Ace: '''Play more than 30 battles with Golden Bracelets. *'Dark Champion:' Play more than 30 battles with Dark Bracelets. *'Death Deity: 'Play more than 30 battles with Death Bracelets. *'Time Discontrol: 'Get the message "Time's Up!" at least once. *'Killed Hero: 'Get the message "What a horror!" at least once. *'Incredible Avoider: 'Avoid more than 15 attacks in the same battle. *'Expert of abilities: 'Defeat a rival by using five or more abilities in the same battle. *'The Perfect Roster: 'Get all the characters to be playable. *'Invulnerable in a Boss: 'Defeat a boss without losing any Health Point. *'Playing a Lyra Melody: 'Get and complete the mission "The Past of Orpheo" *'Legendary Uprising: '''Defeat Hades and finish the story mode. Gallery Characters AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru PabloBoB.png|Pablo AinhoaBoB.png|Ainhoa TuckerBoB.png|Tucker GoldTucker.png|Tucker with Golden Form AlexBoB.png|Alex WillBoB.png|Will EliseBoB.png|Elise CocoBoB.png|Coco AreusaBoB.png|Areusa ShadowAingeru2.png|Shadow Aingeru GaroneBoB.png|Garone DaliaBoB.png|Dalia ShionBoB.png|Shion UilBoB.png|Uil AceBoB.png|Ace PeiraNoidBoB.png|Peira Noid Tempo.png|Tempo, the Time God Aspace.png|Aspace, the Space God SaidoBoB.png|Saido CraneBOB.png|Crane MasonBoB.png|Mason ArendBoB.png|Arend JairoBoB.png|Jairo StevenBoB.png|Steven OrpheoBoB.png|Orpheo AndrewBoB.png|Andrew Radamantis.png|Radamantis Aeacus.png|Aeacus MinosBoB.png|Minos PandoraBoB.png|Pandora SamtyBoB.png|Samty HadesBoB.png|Hades ThanatosBoB.png|Thanatos HypnosBoB.png|Hypnos PersephoneBoB.png|Persephone PhobosBoB.png|Phobos HadesBoB2.png|Hades with Final Form Logos BoB3.png|Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death's Logo Cover BoB3Cover.png|Cover of the game for Nintendo Prima. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:2012 Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:3D Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Achievements